Various operations in farm field crop growing require the pulling of implements over the field, usually accomplished by several passes, each with a single implement. The power available in most farm tractors is sufficient to operate more than one implement at a time, but appropriate mounting for the implements has not been provided. For example, a chisel implement for breaking up the soil for moisture penetration may be pulled ahead of a cultivator which will weed and mulch the soil, leaving a top layer in a condition to prevent loss of moisture from the soil by evaporation. Soil compaction from tractor wheels may thus be eliminated. Generally, the depth of running of a chisel in the ground is less than plowing so that sufficient drawbar pull of the conventional farm tractor is available. Other operations, such as seeding, planting, fertilizing or application of other chemicals, may be performed behind a chisel or a cultivator.
There is a need for a tool bar support particularly adapted and useful for mounting a plurality of a variety of tools. At the same time, the tools of the implements should be fully capable of being elevated by the hydraulic lift mechanism of a three-point hitch equipped tractor. Single chisel implements have been utilized with farm tractors and typical of such are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,042,118 and 3,170,421.
Attempts have been made at mounting more than one agricultural implement from a tractor even though such structures have proven generally inadequate for the purpose. Typical of such is U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,314.